Our Father
by LonelyArtist
Summary: Amy was a little human girl until an egg shaped man took her. This is a story about how the creatures we know as Sonic and the gang came to be.
1. Amy's Mutation

_Hello! This story has a whole bunch of facts corrupted. Such as the ages of the characters. So bare with me. It's how I think the Sonic characters _should _have grown up. Minus Rouge and Shadow. Oh, and I'm American, so I don't know all the British slang and stuff. If you're British, please send a review correcting me. Tell me how I did. I went to England once, but that was a long time ago, so all I've got to go off now is BBC America. _X(

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters in the story. They belong to SEGA. The only one I own is Amy's human appearance.

**Amy's Mutation**

Amy, currently three years old, was standing on an England sidewalk curb. She was downtown, and busy grown-ups scurried past her, too busy maneuvearing through the rain to pay any notice to the little girl with the suitcase.

Amy was crying. At this time, she was not the pink hedgehog we know today. She was a little human girl, who had run away from home. She had pale skin, shoulder length black hair, and it was dripping wet. Her green overalls and red and white striped shirt hung wetly on her scrawny body.

Thunder boomed through the traffic, and Amy's eyes flew open in fright. Her eyes shone emerald in the flashes of lightning that had already begun. Amy burst into louder sobs as the grown-ups and their little children scuttled inside.

Amy was about to give up hope when a black car slowed to a stop at the curb. The window rolled down, and a large man in black suit and tie looked at the girl. He said in a foreign accent, "Little girl, where are your parents? Letting a beautiful child stand in the rain and get wet!"

Amy blushed at the compliment, she had never recieved any sort of praise from her family. But then anger surged through her tiny frame. "It wasn't my parents fault, mister!" She yelled as hard as a three year old British girl could. "I runned away from home!"

The large man, who Amy noticed gleefully was shaped like an egg, blinked. His mustache curled up and Amy smiled because it looked like what her uncle's mustache did when he smiled. But then Amy was sad. She would have to leave her uncle and cousins if she ran away. Why didn't she run to her uncle's house?!

Amy looked up at the egg shaped man. She spoke in her British voice, "But that's okay, mister! I'm not runnin' 'way no more!" She spoke happily. "I'm goin' to my uncle's house!" She smiled again, picked up her suitcase and tried to skip away.

It didn't work very well, as Amy tripped on a cobblestone and landed on her knees. She started to cry again.

The big man frowned and said to Amy, "Little girl, why don't come in? It's nice and warm and I can drive you to your uncle's house."

Amy cried for a second more. She stopped crying, nodded, and wiped her nose on her hand. She got up, picked up her suicase, and, struggling, opened the back door. She crawled into the high seat and sat down with a squish. The big man groaned and muttered something about two million yen.

Amy closed the door and folded her hands in her lap. The big man started the car. In a few minutes, Amy started getting sleepy. She stretched out on the leather seat and closed her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------

"Get out of the car!" Amy's eyes flew open. She sat up and looked around. The big man was holding the door open. He was looking irritated. Amy climbed out silently. The big man grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her across a large parking lot torward a large building. Amy was too scared to cry. The big man pushed a man with a baby in his arms aside as they went through a door that opened for them. Amy looked around for the doorman in the red suit like the one that always opened the door for her on the way into her apartment building. But there was none.

The big man pushed his way through to a tall desk that Amy was too short to see over. The big man said to someone on the other side, "Two tickets to Japan."

Computer keys clacked, and Amy wonedered what computer game who ever over there was playing. "That'll be 40 thousand, sir."

The big man was silent for a moment. "That's...yen, right?"

"No sir, that's pounds. This is a first-class airline."

The big man said a word that Amy had once heard on a movie of naked people that her mother had not let her watch. She didn't know what that word meant, but she decided to remember it.

"Are you really charging that much?" the big man asked with his teeth still closed. Amy giggled. The big man shot her a look and she quieted.

"I'm sorry, sir," the voice said. "But we're going to have to delay a flight to get you on, so I'm simply trying to discourage you from the flight."

The big man said that word again. He sighed and said. "I don't care, I'm in a hurry. I'll take it." He took out a black book, wrote something really fast on a piece of gray paper in it, tore it out and gave it to the person.

The person groaned and gave the big man two greenish pieces of paper. "Those are your boarding passes. Gate Z100. Hurry up."

"Z100?!" the big man yelled.

"Yes, that's the only flight to Japan still here. You'll be going to Nagasaki. Go before you hold the whole thing up. I'll call ahead to say that you're coming."

The big man muttered something under his breath. He grabbed Amy by the wrist again and dragged her along through a crowded hallway. Some grownups in uniforms ran a scanner over Amy. They took her suitcase, put it through a tunnel and then gave it back. Next thing Amy knew, she was being pushed into a white indoor train with no chairs. The train started moving. Then it stopped, and everyone got off. The big man dragged Amy out, too.

The got to a very irritated woman standing outside a more narrow, but empty, hallway. She took their green pieces of paper, pushed it through a slot, and gave them back when it came out the other end. The big man dragged Amy down the hallway. They entered a very small door that wasn't quite connected to the rest of the hallway. They squeezed through an extremely narrow aisle lined with cushioned seats, went through a curtian, went past more seats, and finally came to a stop at two seats. The big man sat down on one and Amy crawled onto the other.

A loud voice boomed through the airplane. Amy looked around but couldn't fine the person who was speaking them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, now that this person has arrived, we can depart. Flight attendants, prepare for take-off."

Everything started moving forward. Amy looked to her right, and she could see a fence, grass and some trees going past, faster and faster. Then they started moving upward, and Amy was thrust back into her chair. It kept going up, then leveled out, but Amy could see clouds outside the window.

Amy looked up at the big man. "M--mister?" she asked hesitantly. "W-where are you taking me?"

The man across the aisle looked over suspiciously, then went back to his book. The big man leaned over and spoke in a low voice. "From now until I say so, you will call me Father, Dad, Daddy, Pa, Poppa, Pop, or what ever you call your paternal parent."

"Oh," whispered back. "You mean my poppa. You want me to call you what I call him?"

"Yes," the big man said with his teeth closed again.

Amy smiled. She spoke in a loud voice. "So, you li'l jackass bloke, where you takin' me?"

The big man's eyes widened. People turned to stare. He tried best to match Amy's English accent and said, "Daughter! That's a very bad thing to say! I will wash your mouth out with soap!" People one by one turned back to what they were doing.

Amy laughed out loud at his funny voice. She stopped laughing when she recieved a slap across the cheek. But she didn't cry at first. She recieved such sometimes five times a day at home. But never at her uncle's home. She started crying when she thought of how she was leaving her uncle behind.

The big man's mustache curled up again. He leaned low and spoke low once more. "Now, girl. Don't call me that. Call me Poppa, like you said before. As to where I'm taking you, I'm bringing you to your new home. It's in a town called Tokyo. I think you'll like it there. Do you like electronics?"

Amy stopped crying for a minute. "'Lectronics?"

"Yes, electronics. Like CD's, televisions and video games."

Amy stopped crying all together and looked up at him, wide-eyed. "I watch the telly. And I love video games! I have lots of computer games at my home, and sometimes my cousin Sara lets me play her Nintendo 64!"

The big man nodded. "Then you'll like Tokyo. Japan, which Tokyo is in, makes lots of things like that."

Amy smiled. But she started crying again when she realized that that wouldn't be home. She cried silently, she was very tired, it was high noon and she hadn't been in her bed since three in the morning. She eventually slowed her tears and leaned forward in her lap. She shut her eyes once more.

----------------------------------

Amy woke up. At first she thought she was home, but then she remembered that she was being kid-sleeped or something like that. It had to do with a kid sleeping, and Amy had fallen asleep twice. But then when she sat up and looked around, she saw that she wasn't in the airplane. She was in an army cot, which was in a white room with nothing else in it. There was a door on the opposite side of the room, with a small window in it.

Amy was confused. She must have slept through the big man bringing her to his home. But she didn't know where she was. She got up and walked over to the door. She couldn't see through the window, but when she leaned her ear against the wood, she heard the sound that her poppa's factory made. So she knew it didn't lead outside. Reaching up and turning the doorknob, Amy found it was locked. She frowned. She tried kicking the door, but a sharp pain in her side stopped her.

Amy sat down on the floor and looked down, disappointed. She took a double take at her clothes. They were no longer the overalls and striped shirt. They were a pink tee-shirt, a blue plaid skirt, and pink sandals. And...whew. She still had on her white pants.

Then Amy got frustrated. She hated pink. She ripped off her tee-shirt and threw it on the floor. Looking down on her stomach, she saw stitches. Lots of them. That must have been where the pain came from. On her legs, too. And arms. And they were furry. A silky tan color of fur had replaced her skin. Amy cried a little. She pulled on tee-shirt and sat on the bed. Her hair fell in her face. Amy held a lock of it up and examined it. It was pink. "That fat bloke bloke died my hair _pink_?!" She screamed. She was angry now.

"Not dyed, miss," said the voice of the big man. She looked up and saw that he was standing in the doorway. "That's its true color now."

Amy scrunched up her face at him. Without thinking, she stood up and tried to run over him through the now open door. But she simply bounced off his fat stomach and fell backwards, landing on her rear. The big man chuckled. "_Butt-head_!" she screamed at him.

The big man raised an eyebrow. "My name's not Butt-head, miss," he informed her. "My name is Eggman. Dr. Eggman."

Amy blinked, then burst out laughing. "Eggman!" she screamed. "E-Eggman!"

"Hmph," Eggman hmphed. He picked Amy up by the hair and looked into her eyes. Amy started to cry. Ignoring the sobs, Eggman started to speak. "This will be your new home, girl. As you've already seen, you're no longer who you used to be. You're a hedgehog, Amy Rose. You should be a bit stronger than you were before, but not enough that you should be able to escape. I will leave your bedroom door unlocked, but the doors to the outside will remain so. Wander around as you please." With that, Eggman dropped Amy on the ground, and left, shutting the door behind him.

Once Amy had stopped crying she looked at the door. So that Egghead had left the door unlocked. Amy stood up and with difficulty turned the metal doorknob. It turned, and within seconds Amy was out into the hall.

The wall opposite Amy's door was made of glass. It showed a large factory with machines that made a lot of noise. The hall she was standing in appeared to be at about the third story, for Amy was looking down. On the outside walls of the factory room, there was more glass and a few other people looking out. But most of the people were down in the factory, opperating the machines with buttons and levers. She could see that Eggman person walking down the stairs.

Amy looked around the hallway. There were only five doors in it, counting the one leading to the factory. On the one side was her door. She peeked in the next one. It was a small bathroom, with a toilet, sink, and shower. And the third was a different bedroom, with a double bed, neatly made, and a wardrobe. Eggman's. The last one was interesting. Amy walked over to it and opened the heavy door.

Inside was mind boggling! It had all sorts of machines in it. There were tubes with green water in them. They had types of small people things in them. They weren't _people_, they were like manequins, all white and motionless. But they had a head, torso, arms, and legs, and they were the size of a baby. Maybe not human, but definetely people.

Amy walked up to one that looked different than the rest. It was still pretty much just a rag doll, but it wasn't life-less. It had the beginning of a face, but only sealed eyes and a little bulge where a nose should be. And it had knobs on its legs and arms, the beginnings of hands and feet. Amy put one hand on the glass and the being twitched. Amy jumped for a moment but soon went back to the glass to look at the strange creature. She tapped on the glass. The thing's head turned to look at Amy. Its eyes were slits, and they were all hazy, but Amy could see a sign of dark blue underneath the lids. Amy waved her hand, but it didn't respond. It was still blind. So she tapped on the glass again, and the being tried to move towards her. But as it straightened out, Amy heard something crack. It wasn't supposed to move yet. The thing started writhing, while floating in this green water. It couldn't scream because it had no mouth, but Amy could tell it would be.

An alarm went off. Amy jumped. The room was flashing red, and she could see a spinning light on the ceiling. She went to the baby thing and tried to calm it down. "Shh, baby. It's okay. It's okay! Stop crying!" She was crying, too. She watched the baby writhe and she knew it was crying. She felt so sorry. "It's okay! It's gonna be okay!"

Eggman burst through the hall door and rushed into the lab. "Amy!"

Amy turned and saw the Egg shaped man. She screamed, "I don't know what's wrong with him!" She bawled.

"Amy, get out of my way!" Eggman pushed her aside, but not too hard. Amy stumbled and fell into a sitting position, watching what the man would do. Eggman pushed some buttons on the tube and the water started draining. As it was, he pulled out a metal table and leveled it by the tube. When the water was done draining, the thing was still shaking, lying on the dry bottom of the tube. Eggman pushed another button and the door opened. He gently took the thing out and put it on the table. He took some tools and did some operations that Amy couldn't see, and put the tools away. He lowered the table with a crank on the side so that when Amy stood, she could see the thing, now lying peacefully. "Amy, come here." Amy walked over to the side of the table Eggman wasn't on. "Amy, this is my project. This is a creature, a living being, that I'm making from scratch."

"Scratch?"

"Yes. Nobody birthed it, I'm making it from a single cell."

Amy didn't know what those words meant. "I'm not scratch."

"What? No. You're part human. I didn't know if this would be successful, so I took you to see if altering genes was possible. It worked, except your hair is pink."

Amy sucked her thumb. "Why?"

"Well, I don't know, Amy. But something went wrong."

Amy started to cry. "I want my mommy!"

"I'm sorry, Amy, but I can't return you like this."

"Why not?"

"The press would be all over it!"

"Press?"

"Never mind. Just please. Try not to disturb this thing anymore."

Amy looked at the thing, all cuddled up and completely still. Eggman had hooked a tube to his arm that was filled with more green water. She put her hand on it, to see what it felt like. "It's all smooth. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Neither yet. I'll change it if and when it's more developed, and I can see what would be easier and safer."

"Oh." Well that was disappointing. Amy desperately wanted a little sister. She always had. She had an older sister, but she was mean and stuck-up. Amy walked out to the main hallway and leaned on the glass. She watched the factory people mill around and talk to eachother. Eggman came up behind her. "What are you looking at, Amy?"

"What's all this?"

"This? Oh, that's the factory. It's where I work. The workers are given these apartments, similar to this one."

"Oh."

Eggman unlocked the door to the stairs and went out, locking the door behind him. Amy rushed to the doorknob and tried to open it again, but to no avail. She sat down on the floor and sighed.

---------------------------------------------------

Amy lived like that for about another seven months. She would eat the food that Eggman gave her, sometimes eating on the floor with him, other times by herself in her room. Even though she wasn't supposed to, Amy often went to see the thing, but she never tapped on the glass anymore. But after awhile it could see, and sometimes it would swim over to her and put its hand on the glass. The thing started to grow red fur.

After awhile it had really started to develop, and Eggman was in there all the time. He kept the door locked so Amy couldn't get in anymore.

Shortly before Amy's fourth birthday, Eggman tapped on her door, and walked in. "Amy," he said, "The creation is ready."

**To be continued...**

_So that's my story, or at least the beginning of it. Enjoy._

_--L.A._


	2. Knuckles and Knightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

_Hi, people. This is L.A. again! Ha ha. Well, here's chapter two, I guess. Have fun! I have the ages messed up. I have Amy as the oldest, which I know she isnt'. But it just doesn't work otherwise._

**Knuckles and Knightmares.**

Amy rushed to the door where Eggman was standing. "What? What is it? What is it?"

Eggman smiled nervously. "My newest creation: an echidna!" He held out the little creature. It was red, and sleeping. It had a blue blanket wrapped around it. It was still just a baby.

Amy looked up at her new father. "What's an edinna?"

"Echidna, Amy. It's an Australian egg-laying mammal." Amy just blinked. "Obviously that means nothing to you. But it's not really an echidna, more like a humanoid, like you. You're a hedgehog."

"Huh? It's a boy, right? 'Cause it's wrapped in blue!"

"Yes, Amy. I'll let you name him."

"I dunno what to name him."

"Well...I'll let you spend a little time with him. I've given him good strength, so he shouldn't be bothered." He handed the baby to Amy. She started rocking it like she did her baby dolls when she was at home. Eggman leaned on the wall for a while, watching her. "How old are you, Amy? I forgot to ask."

Amy looked up. "Three."

The doctor looked surprised. "You speak remarkably well."

"Yeah. Well that's 'cause my daddy--not you, the other one--would yell at me or sometimes hit me if I didn't speak good."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No. I just said that to see if you believed me."

Eggman chuckled. "Well, I have some work to do. I'll be in the lab if you need anything."

"Uh-huh." After her father left, Amy sat down on the floor with the baby. She touched his nose, and he woke up. She giggled. "Hi, baby. What is your name?"

"Goo-gri?"

"'Goo-gri'? Well, I can't call you 'Goo-gri,' baby. It wouldn't sound good."

"Babbri!" He giggled, spitting a little.

Amy giggled back, and wiped his lips. "You're well behaved for a baby, baby."

Of course, the baby then started to fuss. "Meshmu!" He squirmed in his blanket. "Ah! Mezztu!"

Amy sighed. She took the blanket off the baby. The baby then hit her in the face. "Ouch!"

The baby giggled again. "Sleh-bob!"

Amy grabbed his fist. "That's _bad!_ You don't hit people, baby!" She yelled.

The baby started to whimper, and gave a tiny cry.

"It's not polite to cry, neither." Amy looked at his fists. "Huh. Lookit. You've got big fists, baby. I'll call you Fists."

The baby cried harder. "Blep!"

Amy thought. "You don't like that, huh? Um...Hands!"

"Epp!" He stuck out his tongue.

"No? Okay...Knuckles!"

The baby was done fussing. He just lay in Amy's arms and made gurgly noises. Whether he actually knew what Amy was talking about is pretty much a mystery.

"Knuckles it is, then!"

The baby laughed. And started fussing again. "Ah! Ah! Bobbry!"

"What is it, now?"

"Aah! Bobbry! Rasps!"

"What? Are you hungry?"

"Ah! Moog!"

Amy took that as a yes. She stood up with the baby still in her arms. "Let's go see the doctor." She brought the baby to the lab and stood outside the door. "Doctor?"

Eggman looked up from his desk. "Yes?"

"Um...I think he's hungry." Amy still wasn't used to the way he didn't yell at her when she spoke, the way her real dad did.

He pushed the chair back and let it roll closer to Amy before he stood up. "Okay, I'll take him. Did you find a name for him, by the way?"

"Yeah! Knuckles!"

"Knuckles? That's a strange name. Ah well. I suppose Eggman is, too." Amy yawned. Eggman checked his watch. "It is getting late, Amy. You go to bed. He'll sleep with me tonight."

Amy yawned again. "Okay." She left the lab and went into her own room. She climbed onto her cot, which had been made much more comfortable since she first came. There was a mattress, and a fluffy pillow and a thick quilt. She climbed under the quilt and lay her head on the pillow. Within a few minutes she was asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm back! Where's my dinner!"

Amy's mother leaned to look out the doorway. "It won't be done for another fifteen minutes! Did you get money, today?"

Amy's father threw his bag on the old, ripped couch. "Hell no! Them bitches don't know how to hook! They didn't get me a cent!"

"Well, what did you do?"

"I shot the ugliest one to make an example of what could happen."

"Well, good. That's one less child to take care of."

"Not our daughter, bitch."

"Well where is she, then?"

"Downtown. The bobbies picked her up."

"Well I hope she don't get let out. We don't need her."

"Hell, I do. She's the best hooker I've ever had. S'pose she's scared of Daddy shootin' her when she gets home."

"As well she should be, that bitch. If you don't, someday I will."

Amy's father lit up a cigarette and sat at the kitchen table. "Well, just wait for 'til she's too ugly to turn a profit."

"Yeah, chief." Amy's mother dumped the dry pasta on two plates and handed one to her husband, and sat down with the other. "Well, dig in. It's not high-quality stuff, but I got a lot of it."

Amy walked over to her mother and tugged on the frayed floral skirt. "Mommy?"

Her mother sighed and put her fork down, speaking through clenched teeth. "What the hell do you want?"

Amy coughed. "I...I'm hungry. Can I have some sketti?"

Amy's mother took a fistful of her spaghetti and threw it on the floor, where it splattered. "There. Eat your 'sketti.' And get salmonella while you're at it." Amy ate the dirty food. She picked it up strand by strand and put it in her mouth. Her mother was watching her. "God damn it. Eat it like a God damn dog, woulda? That's all you is, anyway. Get on your hands and knees!"

Amy looked to her father. "But..."

"Don't argue with your mother, girl. She's known to get violent."

Amy sniffled and continued to eat, only this time on her hands and knees, like a dog.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy woke up crying. Not loudly, but how she woke up crying when she was hardly a baby: softly so her mother or sister wouldn't come in and yell at her for waking them up.


	3. It's Okay

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. I own the ideas for this story, I guess._

_Sorry it's been so long. I pretty much write only when I feel like it. Plus I've got a lot of other stories. As long as I'm making excuses: this is the first time this computer has had high-speed! I've had to deal with dial-up this whole time! Ugh!_

**It's Okay**

Amy, still crying, sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the digital clock that her new father had installed on the wall. It said "10:00 PM." She had been dreaming for about two hours. She held her knees and shuddered.

Seven months. That's how long she had been here. Though she didn't have to worry about being hit, or where her next meal was coming from, it wasn't much better. She just sat around in her room all day. There was nothing to do but play with a few toy trucks and dolls she had kept in her suitcase and watch the creature in the tube (now a baby named Knuckles).

Eggman had tried to raise her as a daughter for a few months. But he was an old single man and knew nothing about little children. He had tried teaching her math, but she could not comprehend anything he had thrown at her. He had tried personally taking care of her. Amy had actually kind of liked that. He would brush her hair and made sure she brushed her teeth. But with his factory job and secret lab work, he soon grew tired of an extra task. So all he did now for her was buy her things and make her meals. There wasn't much to get in trouble with here anyway.

And now she was sad. She hadn't had very many of these nightmares before. Though the event she had dreamed had never actually happened, other, slightly less severe, occurrences had. Her sister was, indeed, a hooker, and her own father was her pimp. On several occasions she had eaten off the floor, although that was more of neglect than abuse. Her mother and father and sometimes her sister would hit her.

Amy bit her lip to stop from sobbing. All the crying made her thirsty. She crawled out from under her quilt and made her way through the dark over to the door. After her kidnapping, she had gradually become stronger. She could now jump high enough to see out the window, and if she put her hand on the doorknob, she could hold herself up there for a second to get a good look.

Eggman wasn't out there, so she opened the door and turned right to the bathroom. The factory outside was shutting down. It was an eerie sight. There were only a few people walking around, and they were simply turning off machines and checking things off. Only half the lights were on, and the hallway lights of the many apartments surrounding her were checkered between off and on.

Amy walked into the bathroom and jumped up to the switch. She pulled a stool over to the sink and stood on her tiptoes to reach the basin. She turned on the faucet and filled the little plastic cup. Holding it with two hands, she drank the water as deeply as a three-year-old could.

The hallway light turned on and Amy turned to see Eggman, in some ridiculous pajamas. He was holding the baby in one arm. "What are you doing up, Amy?"

"I was thirsty."

"I see."

"Um…doctor?"

"Yes, Amy."

"Thank you for not hitting me."

Eggman smiled sadly. "Why would I hit you?"

"I dunno. I usually got hit for talking to my dad or for not talking to my mum."

"Is that so? Well. Go to bed, Amy. Try to get some sleep."

"Okay. Mighty night, Doctor!" She heard him laugh at her misspeak as she headed back to her room. But as soon as she left the bathroom, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the light. "What?"

The doctor, shifting Knuckles' weight in his arm, knelt down to see Amy's face. He ran a finger on her cheek. "Have you been crying, Amy?"

Amy had forgotten that. "Oh yeah. I just had a bad dream."

"Was it about your family?"

"Um…" Amy put a finger to her temples, thinking that would help her remember. "Um…I think it was. Yeah. About my dad and my mum."

"Do you miss them, Amy?"

"No. I hate them both." She rubbed her eyes as more tears came out. "I miss my sister, though."

Eggman hesitated, then ran his hand over Amy's messy pink hair. "If you want, I can find out if they're looking for you. I would imagine they are."

Amy shook her head. "They all hate me."

Her surrogate father stood and rocked the baby, who had started to fuss, in his arms. "Shush…I'm sure that's not true, Amy." The baby swung his little arms. "Uh…Amy, before you go to bed, would you get the bottle out of my lab?"

"Okay." Amy walked over to the lab and stood on tiptoes to grab the baby bottle from Eggman's desk. There was another mannequin in the big tube. It wasn't very developed at all. It looked like the rest of them, but it twitched occasionally. Amy ignored it for now and walked back out to Eggman, who was soothing the baby. "Here!"

They said their final goodnights and Amy went to bed, leaving the doctor with the baby.

The next morning, Amy woke with a yawn. She stretched under her blankets, her feet pushing the quilt away from her. She got up and went to the door. She had to use the potty.

She left her room and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and did her business. After she was done, she washed her hands and dried them with her nightgown. She left the bathroom and decided to pay the doctor a visit.

He wasn't in his room. Knuckles was, though. Amy forgot about Eggman and snuck into his bedroom. The bed was still unmade, and some clothes were strewn across the carpet. He had obviously been in a hurry this morning.

Amy made her way to the little cradle in the corner of Eggman's room. Baby Knuckles was awake, but dozing. He looked up to Amy and laughed. "Hey Knuckles. What a silly baby." Amy reached in and picked him up, cradling him like Eggman had taught: making sure a hand was behind his head.

Amy sat down on the floor with him. "How are you today?"

"Bloo!"

She laughed and tickled his stomach. "You're a cutie, y'know that?"

He smacked his lips. "Epp!"

"You hungry baby?" Amy got up and carried Knuckles to the lab. Eggman wasn't in there. "Where's the doctor?" Amy was worried. How was she supposed to feed this baby? She found the mini-refrigerator that Eggman had put in the lab. There was one bottle with milk in it. She took it out and gave it to Knuckles. "Here baby."

Knuckles wrapped his lips around the nipple. Amy held the bottle steady as he drank. "Thuck thuck." When he was done, he popped the bottle out of his mouth. He started to whimper. "Mmmm…"

Amy didn't know what was wrong with the baby. "What's wrong, Knuckles?"

Knuckles was squirming now. He was obviously uncomfortable.

Amy was still trying to figure out was wrong when Eggman came in to his lab. "Amy?"

"The baby's upset, doctor."

Eggman took the baby from her and put him on his shoulder. He patted Knuckles' back until he burped. "There, see?" Eggman asked, returning Knuckles to Amy. "Right after you feed a baby, and they start fussing, they just need to be burped." He rubbed his bald head. "You're very good at this kind of thing Amy. You're only three? Really?"

Amy nodded. "But I turn four in--I forgot."

Eggman nodded. "That's another thing I should look up for you. Alright, I've got a break from work. I'll do that now."

Eggman sat at his desk and started to work on the computer. Amy, rocking Knuckles slowly, started to watch the creature in the tube. "Who is this baby?"

Eggman glanced up from his work. "Oh. I don't know what I'm going to do with that yet. Right now the only thing different from that and the rest of them is that I pumped up the life support on that one." After a few minutes, Eggman found what he was looking for. "Here it is, Amy. Your birthday is the 22nd of this month. So next week."

"Okay."

"And I was supposed to find out about your family…I think newspaper articles would be more effective than an ancestry site…" With a few more clicks of the keyboard, and several of the mouse, the doctor found his site. "Mm-hm. Amy, your parents have just become suspects of your murder."

"What's murder, doctor?" Amy wiped spittle off of Knuckles' chin.

"It means killing. Everybody thinks your parents killed you. It's on several British papers. Three of them feature it front page. But, of course, they can't find a body."

"Why do they think my parents killed me? I wasn't dead. I was sleep kidded."

"Kidnapped, Amy." The correction reminded Eggman of something. He turned to Amy and with a completely serious face that made zero sense to the little girl.

Amy was honest in her confusion. "What?"

"Do you think of me as a bad person?"

"No."

"Be honest."

Amy shrugged. She handed the baby back to the doctor. "Well…you did sleep kid me. And you turned me into an animal. And I do kind of miss my family. But you don't hit me. And now I've got this cool baby to play with!"

"It's not a toy, Amy."

"And you feed me food and make sure I get to bed, so I'm not sleepy all the time! And you don't make me take naps all day like my mum did. And you let me talk as much as I want…" Eggman sighed at this, but Amy continued. "But you don't make me talk, either! So I guess, you're not a bad person, but you're not a good person either."

"What could I do to make myself a better person, Amy?"

"Find some fun stuff for me to do!"

--

A month passed. Eggman hadn't done anything different since their conversation besides throwing her a birthday party (his idea of a fun thing to do). But one morning shortly after Amy had gotten herself dressed in a pair of pink (which was getting used to) shorts and a blue ruffled tee-shirt, he came into her room.

"Amy, I have something to talk to you about."

"Yes, doctor?" Amy sat down on her cot and Eggman sat on the floor opposite her.

"I was looking through the British papers again. Your parents will go to jail in a week if no evidence is found of their innocence."

"Oh no!"

"Oh no is right, Amy. So what I was thinking is, we could send them pictures of you--before the experiment--and your living environment, so everyone knows you're alive."

"Okay!"

After Eggman had pulled some pictures he had taken of Amy before the experiment and taken some of her bedroom, the bathroom, and the hallway, he put them in a brown envelope. "I'll write a quick letter explaining the circumstances, too. We won't send any pictures of you now, because that could become a federal case. I'll send this a few towns over so they don't know it was me who took you. Unless you want to go back to your family?"

Amy thought for a minute. "No. I don't want to see them."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I see."

--

Only one week had passed before some unintended circumstances arrived.

Amy had woken up in the middle of the night to loud noises from the factory. She got up and left her room. Eggman was looking out the glass wall at the factory. Japanese and British policemen alike were swarming the floors.

"Doctor?" Amy whined, pulling on his shirt-coat. "What's going on?"

"I'm a complete fool, is what's going on. I didn't think they'd be able to recognize this factory from the pictures I sent them. Now they're going through every apartment in the place, looking for you."

"What? Really?"

"Yes."

"Doctor, what should we do!"

"Well, it's up to you. I'm going to flee. I don't know where, yet. But I have to leave. It's up to you whether you want to stay here or not. It's also up to you what we do with the Knuckles creature."

"What do you mean? What about Knuckles?"

"Well, if you stay here, I'll let you decide if you keep him with you or if I bring him with. If you come with me, we can bring him with us or leave him here for the authorities to find. Otherwise…"

"You mean there's another choice? What is it?"

"We could kill him."

"What?!"

"Well, we could easily smother him."

"No!"

"Alright. What do we do?"

"I'm coming with you. And we're bringing Knuckles with."

"Fine. They're starting at the bottom levels first. You have time to get dressed if you hurry. I'll get the baby."

They were rushing out the door when Amy remembered something. "Doctor, wait! What about the other baby?"

Eggman looked sadly back at his laboratory. "I'm sorry Amy. But even we did bring it with, it wouldn't survive without the proper equipment. We have to leave it."

As they ran as quietly as the could down the stairs, Amy couldn't help but cry.

Eggman whispered to her as they snuck past some policemen, "It's okay, Amy."

**Till Next Time!!**


	4. Preparations

Disclaimer: Give your cheers to LonelyArtist! She does not own Sonic!

_Hello. I only got two reviews for my last chapter, which was disappointing…but this story has the second most hits of all my stories (right after Miss Wong and Dr. Glow--Futurama)…so hopefully this chapter will conjure up more interest than the last!_

_Oh, and this chapter has an island in it. I described it as best I could, but if you are still confused, I put a map of it on deviantArt. My profile name is CatchyCC, and the picture is titled "Amy's Island."_

**Preparations**

Amy did not know where she was.

Amy did not care where she was.

All Amy knew was that she was on a boat in the middle of something called the Specific Motion…or something like that…

The boat was smelly…at least the part that Amy got to see. She, the baby, and the scientist never left the lowest hold of the ship, except to sneak food from the kitchens.

They were stowaways.

They had been on the boat for a week, and Amy was getting tired of it.

Amy did not know where she was.

Amy did not care where she was.

All she knew and cared about was that she hated that boat.

---

"Wake up, Amy."

Amy rolled over on her bed of old rags to look at Eggman. "Doctor…what?"

She tried to fall back asleep, but the doctor stopped her by shaking her shoulder. "Amy! We have to move. Our island is a mile away."

"What?" Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You have an island?"

"We have an island. As long as you're with me, what's mine is yours."

"But how…?"

"Never mind, Amy. We have to go now, or we'll be too far away to reach by life-boat."

Eggman had soon set up the inflatable lifeboat outside an escape hatch. He gave Amy a gentle push out the door and she fell the relatively large distance into the rubber boat. After she had composed herself, Eggman lowered Knuckles with a rope that was tied to the corners of his blanket, forming a little cradle for him. Amy caught him and crawled to the other side of the boat.

Eggman leapt out the door into the small boat and caused a great splash. Amy laughed and the baby cried, but soon their father figure had started the motor and they were on their way to their island.

---

"Wow!" Amy cried. She had just set foot on the sandy beach of the two-mile-in-diameter island. "It's a trolley pull island!"

"Tropical, Amy." Eggman stepped out of the lifeboat with Knuckles in his arms. "And it's not tropical. The heat we are experiencing is simply a result of this island being in its summer season. The average temperature for winter is forty-five degrees Fahrenheit."

Amy just stared.

Eggman sighed. "It'll get colder."

"Will it snow?"

"Occasionally. The island gets light flurries about once every three years, because the atmosphere is much colder than the where we're standing, but the ground temperature never dips below forty, so it doesn't stick."

"…"

"You won't be able to build snowmen, but you will be able to catch snowflakes on your tongue."

Amy laughed. "You sure talk funny, doctor!"

"Yes, well, that's part of being a mad scientist."

"You're mad? I'm sorry if I did something wrong!"

"Never mind, Amy. Let's go now, there's a house on the other side of this hill."

Eggman led Amy and the baby up a narrow path through a small mountain. The plant life had shrubs from South America and pine trees from Canada, and everything in between.

"Doctor! These plants are amazing!"

"Yes, Amy. It took quite a bit of genetic engineering, but I managed to let plants indigenous to many different climates be able to survive on this island."

Amy was not able to express her confusion, because they crossed the crest of the hill separating the beach from the house.

Amy gasped. The island was the most beautiful thing her young eyes had seen. Tall hills surrounded the entire island, except there was one little river leading from a spring near the house to the ocean, separating the hills no more than a few feet. The basin was filled with greenest grass and many flowers, and right in the middle was the house.

The house was white stucco, and it was two stories. The roofs were copper that had greened. There was only one door, which led to a porch, which led to stairs, which led to the ground. There were many small windows, but there was one big round one in the second story.

"You see that window, Amy?" Amy was unable to say anything, but she managed to nod at Eggman's question. "That's your's and Knuckles' bedroom."

Amy grinned. She held Knuckles' head up to her face. "Guess what, baby! We get a room with a window!"

"I'm glad that makes you happy…" Eggman mumbled as they continued to trudge down the hill to the door.

Amy ran through the door, tripping over the threshold as she went. Eggman caught her shoulder and took Knuckles. Free from her burden, Amy took off through the house to explore every nook and cranny.

Amy first ran up the narrow stairway to the upper level. There were three doorways, though only one had an actual door. This turned out to be the bathroom. It had the toilet and the sink. It also had a little square wooden bath in the corner, but no shower. This was uninteresting to the little girl, so she peeked in the next room.

This room was Eggman's bedroom. The floor, like the rest of the house, was made of knotty pine, but this room had a round rug near the king-sized bed. There was a mirror on one side of the room, as well as a desk. The bed was decorated with simple white sheets and a blue blanket.

Next Amy went into her room. As she knew, it had the only window that was larger than a square foot. The window was big and round, about three feet in diameter. It was set a bit too high for Amy to look out, but there was a footstool underneath that Amy could use if she wished.

There was one twin-sized bed against one wall in the middle of the room, which was Amy's. It had a red, pink, and purple quilt, and the pillow was made of dark blue corduroy. Amy pressed the pillow to her face and laughed at the lines she felt on her cheek after pulling it away two minutes later.

There was a full-sized crib against the opposite wall for Knuckles, a big change from the cradle at the apartment. It was made of dark wood, and had an assortment of stuffed animals. Amy discreetly took the stuffed elephant and put it on her own bed, leaving Knuckles the bear, the mouse, and the dog.

There was a toy box in one corner, and Amy eagerly opened the lid. There were a few dolls and lots of blocks and trucks. There were some toy keys and rings that Amy had outgrown, but that Knuckles would appreciate when he got a few weeks older.

Amy then went to investigate the wardrobe in the other corner. She opened the big doors and lots of dust flew out. This delighted Amy, as the dust flew in the light from the window. Amy jumped up and tried to catch it, but soon the dust settled and she turned back to the wardrobe.

The bottom of the wardrobe had two baskets, one filled with underpants, pajamas, and socks for Amy and the other with clothes, washable diapers, and socks for Knuckles. Hanging up was Amy's new clothes. There was a fluffy pink dress, five shirts (one pink, one green, two white, and one blue), two pairs of jeans, one pair of black shorts, and two skirts (one pink and one blue).

Having seen everything interesting, Amy went back downstairs and saw that Eggman had just started to unlock a door near the stairs.

"What are you doing, doctor?"

Eggman turned his large self in the direction of Amy's voice. "Oh, Amy, perfect timing. Take the baby for a moment." When Eggman was sure that Amy had safely gathered Knuckles in her arms, he turned back to the door, which Amy could see led to a closet. Eggman pulled three items from the top shelf. One was a very large, red, sledgehammer. The other two were white gloves, one for each hand.

Amy and Eggman again exchanged Knuckles, and Amy received the hammer and gloves. "What are these for?"

"Well, Amy, it's time that we start to think about what you're here for."

"What?"

Eggman coughed into his hand. "Well. You see, I have plans for you, Amy."

"What sort of plans?" Amy slid the gloves on her hands.

"I'm sure you've noticed that you're much stronger since you were changed into what you are now." Amy blushed and touched her hedgehog ears. "Well, that was done for a reason. I want you to be able to fight."

Amy was taken aback. "Why?"

"Well, I can't tell you just yet. You would not understand. Nevertheless, take the hammer and go play outside. The gloves are so you don't get calluses."

"What are calluses?"

"Never mind." Eggman gave Amy a gentle shove out the front door. "Go play."

The door was shut behind Amy. She looked around her and decided she would go explore the woods that lined the hills. She ran towards the hills with her hammer dragging behind her. Amy was surprised by how fast she could go; she had not had the room to run since Eggman took her.

Amy stopped running when she had gone a fair distance up the hill and collapsed at the base of a pine tree. After a few minutes of catching her breath, Amy noticed a large beetle crawling around at her feet. She picked it up and felt cold, rough metal. "Why, it must be a wind-up toy!" Amy looked anxiously for the key, but it had none. She noticed on its belly, though, there was a face that looked a little like Eggman, but underneath it had words.

The doctor had tried to teach her to sound out her words while they lived at the factory, but this was a hard word. Amy first named all the letters. "R-O-B-O-T-N-I-K" was the first word. "Who is Rabbit Nick?" Amy spelled the second word to herself. "I-N-D-U-S-T-R-I-E-S," she whispered. "Rabbit Nick in dusties!" Amy furrowed her brow at bug. "That doesn't make any sense! You're not a rabbit, and you're not even all that dusty!" She threw the beetle at the beech tree across from her. It lost a spring, and it crawled a bit funny after that, but it seemed to have otherwise survived the landing.

This infuriated the poor girl. Amy jumped up and grabbed her hammer. She gripped her gloved hands over the handle and swung it at the bug. She left it nothing more than an oily mess on the bark of the tree. Amy looked at the similar mess on her hammer. "Ew," she giggled, "yuck!"

It was getting hot, so Amy started back to the house. She had just gotten to the steps when the doctor threw open the door and grabbed her hand, dragging her in.

He had just shut the door when the sound of a helicopter, extremely close to the house, resonated over-head. Amy and the doctor were ducked under the door's window, and did not stand up until it flew over the other hill.

Eggman, when he had pulled his great bulk back up, kicked the door and kneaded his forehead with his hand. "God _dammit_ that was close. Amy, did you see what that helicopter looked like?"

"White."

This calmed him down a bit. "So it might not have been a military helicopter. Could just be a scientist on his way to study the trees here. Let's hope so, anyway."

"Doctor?"

"What, Amy?" His harsh way of speaking scared Amy and she shrunk back a bit. "I'm sorry, Amy. What is it?"

"Who is Rabbit Nick?"

Eggman stopped pacing and looked curiously at the girl. "What?"

"I found a bug outside." Amy held up her hammer, still covered in oil and metal bits. "It said 'Rabbit Nick in dusties' on its belly."

The large man sighed and ran a hand over his bald head. "That was a robot, Amy."

Amy tilted her head. "What's a robot, doctor?"

"It's a mechanical creature. It…never mind. Anyway, there is no Rabbit Nick. It's Robotnik."

"What's that?"

Eggman sat down on the wooden bench by the door. "Robotnik is my family name."

"But your name is Eggman!" Amy laughed.

The large man rubbed his chin. "Amy, I have almost two dozen names I use for different purposes. Eggman is just the name I took to get that job at the Japanese factory."

Amy looked down at the ground, disappointed. "So…you're not called Eggman?"

"No, Amy, sorry." The two were quiet for moment, until he suddenly let out a huge, billowing laugh. "Imagine if I was really named that!"

Amy laughed too. "That would be silly!"

"You can call me Eggman for now, though, Amy." Eggman smiled. "So, other than finding a weird bug how did you like the island?"

"I really like it so far!" Amy put her hands on her face to feel her own smile. "An' I can run real fast!"

"Yes, I made it that way. You are going to be a wonderful asset to my plans, Miss Rose." Eggman stood up and started towards a door that Amy had not yet explored.

"Huh?"

"Oh. Never mind, Amy." The doctor started unlocking the door. "Knuckles is upstairs in his crib, so I'm about to start another project. Would like to see me start?"

"Yeah!"

The two walked down the stairs behind the door into the house's basement. There were machines similar to the ones at the factory apartment already down there. "I've had these down here since the late eighties. These were high tech when I got them, but they are a bit primitive now. Still, I think I can use them."

Eggman walked to a large freezer against one of the walls and opened the door. Amy almost cried out. Inside were a dozen or so little human-like shapes. They were completely without a face, genitalia, or hair; they were so pale they were almost white. Eggman took one out and it fit easily in one of his hands. He pulled a needle from the door of the freezer and shut it. The frozen human was laid on a table before being injected with the fluid in the needle. Leaving it there, Eggman turned to one of the large cylinder tubes and pressed a few buttons, which swung open its door. He took the still motionless creature-to-be and laid it gently at the bottom. When the door closed, the container started slowly filling with a pale liquid.

Amy felt cold when Eggman turned to her. "That was scary," she whimpered.

Eggman dropped to one knee and held the girl's shoulders. "What do mean, Amy?"

"Are those babies in there gonna eat me?"

Eggman's moustache curved upwards, indicating a smile. "No, Amy. You're safe."

"Is that baby gonna be a boy or a girl? It should be a girl, 'cause Knuckles is a boy."

"Sorry, Amy." The scientist slowly pushed his great bulk up to a standing position. "But there are problems with creating girls from scratch."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, estrogen is so much more expensive than testosterone. Moreover, the double X chromosome is tricky. I had started the one back at the factory as a girl, but…she was not going very well. If the government continues with her, well…I'm not sure she'll be entirely normal."

"So I'll only have brothers."

Eggman nodded. "Yeah. However, you will be ok. You're a fighter."

As the two walked back up the stairs, Amy was not sure she had or had not heard him mutter something else:

"Or at least you're going to be."

**To be continued…**

_So that is it for chapter four! I hope it all met to your satisfaction. Reviews are very much appreciated, but with the cool traffic function, at least I know people are reading it. Still. You should click that pretty review button that fanfiction dot net__ was so nice to put there for us. Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter._

_Good luck!_

_L.A._


	5. Her Love is Born

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

_So the last chapter of this created a huge surge of hits to my stories. The first day it was posted, I got 108 hits, 93 of them belonging to Our Father. This may not seem like a big number to some of you celebrity fan-fiction writers, but compared to my average number of maybe ten a day, it was a huge peak. Thank you all for that!_

**Her Love is Born**

**The doctor had Amy exercising and drilling every day. Amy would wake up at seven in the morning, play with Knuckles for a few minutes, then get dressed and carry yesterday's clothes and the night's pajamas to the laundry room downstairs. Dr. Eggman would be waiting for her with a breakfast of oatmeal with raspberries.**

**When they had both eaten, Amy would be shooed outside on her own for an hour, then her guardian would join her. He would have her run around the house five times, then they would go up to the woods, where Amy would learn camouflage techniques and which types of plants were edible.**

**Amy would practice kickboxing and martial arts against various trees that Eggman had taped padding to. He would drill her until she was exhausted, then they would lunch on berries and roots that they had gathered on the walk up.**

**Amy then had three hours to herself, which could be spent doing anything from playing in her room to making sandcastles on the beach. Then she would do an hour of stretches, and finally dinner.**

**It was one such day that Amy was busy beating a poor oak tree.**

"**Amy, please try to use proper method," the doctor reminded her gently. Amy tried to remember all the steps of the different combat styles, but they were confusing, and she more often simply pounded at the trees with her little fists. Sometimes she would bite.**

**The scientist sighed and heaved himself up from the log where he rested. He took a few steps towards Amy and the tree and grabbed the top of her head with his long arms, dragging her away from her barky nemesis. Amy gave the oak a last kick before Eggman had successfully brought Amy back away from the tree.**

**With great effort the large man knelt down by Amy. "Amy, what are you never supposed to do when facing an opponent?"**

**Amy thought for a moment. "Lose?" she guessed hopefully.**

**He chuckled. "That's right, I suppose." Eggman wiped a smudge of dirt from Amy's face. "You can't give an opening. The way you default to a childish attack would cause your defeat by the most novice fighter."**

**Amy laughed. "Doctor, that tree ain't gonna hit me back!"**

"'**Isn't,' Amy. That tree 'isn't' going to hit you." The scientist ran his wrist across his forehead, allowing the sweat that had gathered on his skin to slide off. "Amy, what do you say we quit early and have our lunch?"**

**Amy pounded her little right fist in her left palm. "Nuh uh, Doctor Egg! I gotta make this tree my bitch first!"**

**Eggman smacked Amy in the mouth. "Amy! Where do you hear that kind of language?" Amy only shrugged, holding her jaw. "I swear, I'm feeling less guilty every week. You're so much better here than with your parents."**

**Amy didn't have anything to say to that. Tears started welling up in her eyes, but Eggman didn't know if it was from his slapping her or his remark about her parents. Either way, he held out his arms to the girl and said, "I'm sorry, Amy. Come here."**

**Amy was fully crying now, and she gratefully climbed on to what space was left on the doctor's lap and let him hug her.**

"**Come on, Amy. Let's go back to the house. I think we're both a little too emotional to continue today." Eggman took Amy's hand and led her down the hill.**

**Amy wiped her eyes as they walked. "What's emotional?"**

"**Something that a stoic scientist like myself is not supposed to be."**

"**What's stoic?"**

"**Never mind." When the two had reached the house, Eggman ruffled Amy's hair. "Go get Knuckles, ok? Then come down."**

"**Ok doctor!" Amy saluted and ran upstairs. She collected Knuckles from his crib. He was fussy, so she gave him her finger to gum. "Knuckles! Be nice!" She giggled. "That tickles, silly. Come on, our daddy wants us to come downstairs."**

**Amy carefully rested the child's head on her shoulder like she had been taught and went to the stairs. She sat down on the top step and began to scoot down one at a time. "You're getting heavy, Knuckles!"**

**When the two had finally reached the bottom, Amy was surprised to see a birthday cake set up on the dining room table. "It is it your birthday, doctor?"**

**Eggman smiled and took Knuckles from the little girl's arms. "No, it's this guy's. It's been one year since he left his chamber."**

"**Ah!" Amy's eyes sparkled. "Happy Birthday, Knuckles!" She reached up and tickled the boy's feet until he started to laugh.**

**The three went to the table to begin the party. The doctor set Knuckles in his high chair and started to cut a slice from the cake.**

**Before he had finished putting the slice on a plate, however, a loud boom threw the basement door open and rattled the windows in the room. A scream sounded from the basement laboratory and it didn't stop.**

**Eggman dropped the cake on the floor. "Shit!" he yelled, forgetting about the children in the room. "Amy! Stay up here with Knuckles!" The doctor's huge mass broke into a run down the basement steps. Amy took the crying Knuckles' from his high chair and sat on the floor with him on her lap. He clutched the front of her shirt and cried into her chest.**

**It took a few minutes before Eggman finally emerged from the smoke pouring out of the basement door. He was carrying a screaming baby. He opened a few windows and patted the baby's back until it coughed out the smoke.**

"**Doctor?" Amy whimpered, "Is that the baby? What happened?"**

**The doctor gave Amy a slight smile. "I think he's ok. His chamber exploded, but think he's ok. I think he's ok!" He wiped his eyes and knelt down next to Amy and Knuckles. "Amy, this is your new brother."**

**Amy held Knuckles close as she looked at the boy in Eggman's arms. He was covered in blue fur, and was obviously the same kind of animal that Amy was. Amy immediately loved the boy.**

"**But…he's not my brother."**

"**Amy, what are you talking about?"**

"**I don't know. But he's not my brother." Amy touched the face of the little boy. She didn't know what was going on, but this baby did not feel like her brother.**


End file.
